


Animal Instinct

by Wholy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (But only in the beginning.), (For Kylo Ren), (Hux has no idea what's happening!), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Armitage Hux, Filling my own damn prompt because I'm an idiot!, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Passing out during sex, Power Bottom Hux, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Top Kylo Ren, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholy/pseuds/Wholy
Summary: Hux, knowing Ren was forced to be celibate his whole life, takes him to bed expecting him to be shy and fumbling - he enjoys the idea of teaching an eager to please virgin how to fuck him right. He didn't expect Ren to rely entirely on his lustful instincts and mount him hard and fast, using him to relieve years of sexual frustration. Bonus points for Ren having a lot of stamina, a very short refractory period, and a *lot* of need, and fucking Hux again and again until he's an incoherent mess.





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Specific explanations of the dubious consent tag in the end notes if you're concerned about that.
> 
> I sent this prompt to kyluxhardkinks myself, and then ended up wanting to write it myself too... Oops? Sorry about my terrible writing skills. And thanks to everyone who said they loved the prompt ;)

Hux's plan to seduce his Supreme Leader had, all in all, worked much faster than he'd thought it would. Truth be told, he couldn't be certain it would work at all - he had no proof that Kylo Ren was even attracted to men. But in the time he'd spent in his father's Academy, where the population was heavily segregated by gender, he'd learned that straight men can and do seek pleasure from one another when women are inaccessible. Such was also the case, he'd heard, in prisons, though obviously, he'd never lived in one.

How readily Ren had fallen for his offer, however, lead Hux to believe he couldn't be straight at all.

It was mostly a ploy for power; of course it was. Everything was where he was concerned. He'd not been raised to care for feelings or for people - only growing out his influence. Power for power's sake. He was ready to do most anything for it, even with the dull knowledge that his endless quest had no real point, no purpose outside of being everything he'd ever known.

But there was an aspect to all this that would make the deal sweeter.

Hux had spent some time researching the dark side of the Force after being confronted with it, first in Snoke, then in his apprentice. He'd found that, while at first, it seemed the dark side encouraged passion, Sith apprentices were denied sex, because sex led to attachment, to weakness - feelings that would lead one to the Light. A Sith had to learn to deny themselves, if not forever, at least until their training was complete. Comparing Snoke's techniques to that of ancient Sith Lords, it didn't seem far-fetched to assume that he'd based his training of Kylo Ren on their teachings.

So, Hux had determined, there was a good chance that Snoke had forbidden Ren from fucking anyone. And, with the Jedi's similar teachings of abstinence against attachment, it seemed likely that Ren was still a virgin.

There'd been something a little funny about that, from Hux's perspective. Ren, this massive, powerful warrior, who had defeated his own master and now crowned himself the Supreme Leader of the First Order, a man of illustrious descent, the heir of Sith Lord Darth Vader, was probably a 30-year-old virgin. But, aside from that humor, Hux had also found a particular interest in Ren's potential tragic lack of any sexual experience.

Ren was handsome, in a weird, disjointed way; his face oddly proportioned, his body language randomly switching from confident and powerful to awkward, even jittery. His face, so long hidden by his helmet, betrayed his every emotion. There was something fragile about this behemoth of a man. Hux liked fragile.

On what few times of rest he could find after Crait, lying awake in his bed from the languid pains inflicted by Ren's power, he thought of what gentler touches the man might be capable of. He'd had virgins, before. He'd enjoyed the hesitant touches, the fumbling, the anxiety he felt in those who'd never had sex before and didn't know if they were doing any good. He enjoyed the control he got from coaching them into fucking him right - guiding their febrile hands along his body, rocking himself on their cocks and pulling their stuttering hips into him, with encouraging words of "there", "like this", "deeper", "good boy". They came fast, typically, but it didn't take too much to coax them into giving him an amateur blowjob while he fingered himself. Usually, they even swallowed.

There had been something more enticing still about the fact that Ren was, well, _Ren_ \- not just any random 20-something in a sleazy planetside cantina he'd covertly visit to unwind every few months, but perhaps one of the most powerful men in the Galaxy.

The main problem was this: Ren's relationship to Hux had mostly consisted of angry orders and throwing him into walls. It had not yet been grounds for the kind of gentle, selfish fucking he was looking for - or really any fucking at all. So he'd devised a plan.

He'd first put it into action when Ren requested a private meeting, in Hux's quarters, in 10 minutes, near the beginning of his rest cycle. He'd had no plans to rest at all - in fact, he'd been working on his datapad when the message popped up - but he'd promptly put it down, hurrying to his bathroom and quickly divesting himself of all his clothes. He'd jumped into his shower - he had a real water setting on top of the typical sonic, a privilege of his rank - and turned it on as hot as he could handle. He stayed under the spray just long enough to be thoroughly drenched, then hopped out again and wrapped a towel around his hips. What few minutes remained before Ren came in, he'd used to adjust his hair to look still wet from the shower, but not ridiculously plastered to his forehead, pulling the towel lower on his hips so it looked like it was threatening to fall off, and applying a touch of his cologne and a layer of his lip balm. There was an art to looking artfully caught off guard, and he'd mastered it.

  
He'd heard Ren's loud knock on his door - how could he not - but pretended he hadn't, waiting for the man to inevitably use his override code. Another knock, louder, then another... _Typical_ , he'd thought as he heard his door slide open not a minute later. With a last glance in the mirror, he'd opened the door to his bathroom, took a step out, and feigned surprise as he spotted Ren standing in his quarters.

"Supreme Leader!", he exclaimed - quite convincingly if he did say so himself. He'd prepared for this enough that he'd debated within himself whether to call him by his title - too formal? - or his name - too casual?, before he'd decided that Ren would probably be more flattered this way. Using his title was a slight submission that would stroke his ego without seeming too forced.

Ren had locked eyes with him - a bit too wide, revealing his own surprise too easily, the helmet had really helped with concealing all that - but only for a moment; then, his gaze had quickly drifted down to Hux's chest, still damp and pink from the hot water, and down still to his stomach, to the towel audaciously low on his hip, to his legs, always smoothly waxed - Hux had always hated having any body hair, finding it unhygienic and disgusting.

"General", had said Ren, quickly snapping his eyes back up to Hux's face. Wanting none of that, Hux had feigned timidity and reached down to grab the towel and pull it a bit higher up - as if trying to prevent it from falling down, but really just exposing more of his thighs. Ren's eyes had followed the movement raptly. They'd stayed glued to his thigh until Hux coughed.

"I had no idea you were coming", Hux had said, and then, with just a little pause because saying it too naturally wouldn't seem normal when he always refused to add it: "Sir."

Hux had congratulated himself when Ren blushed and tore his eyes away hurriedly.

It had taken a few more similar incidents, still, until his plan really had worked. Once he'd entered the high command's training room, which he'd always been very careful to never do while Ren was scheduled to use it, a little before one of Ren's training sections, and proceeded to work up a light sweat until Ren came in and found him pink-faced and panting, doing downright indecent stretches. Another time he'd received an urgent call from Ren into his quarters dressed only in his lounging robe, his unstyled hair falling over his forehead, apologizing for his appearance with the excuse of having just been asleep, then sitting with his legs crossed to let the robe fall open over his thighs. Each time, Ren's eyes had lingered on him awkwardly, and though at first it might have just been surprise, it seemed evident to Hux that there was a definite lust there - a clumsy need that Ren hadn't known how to act upon.

Finally, his breaking point came when, one night, Ren came into Hux's quarters to find at his desk, wearing only his regulation underwear and quietly crying. The tears, of course, had been fake - nobody could naturally cry quite this prettily, but he could turn on some waterworks on command, and only had to pinch his cheeks a bright red and make himself spill some tears over them. Ren had come in as hurried and aggressive as usual, but stopped in his tracks as he spotted Hux - his open, readable face betraying his shock, his discomfort, his confusion.

Hux acted just as surprised, wiping the tears away hurriedly with his palms and quickly standing up, acting as if he didn't very well know he was only wearing his boxers and undershirt.  
  
"Supreme Leader", he said, faking a slightly broken voice, "I didn't" - a dramatic break, almost a gasp, as if he was trying to keep himself from sobbing - "I didn't know you were coming."

A beat of pause, Ren searching for an answer.

"I sent a request for a meeting." No patronizing 'General' now. A good sign.

Hux furiously wiped at his cheeks again, pretending to be embarrassed. He would have been, had any of this been real, but the act was necessary.

"I apologize" - a hurried breath - "for you finding me in this state. I didn't" - almost a hiccup - "I didn't see your notification."

Ren's head tilted to the side just slightly, as if he was debating what to say next. There was an awkward silence and Hux looked down, still playing the role of the embarrassed, fragile subordinate.

"Are you alright?", Ren asked eventually, and he took a step forward.

There it was! The whole point to this farce: forcing Ren to emotionally engage with him. There was no way Ren could simply ignore this situation. He was not skilled at ignoring feelings - not his own, as he'd often shown, but not anyone's else's, either. He'd just never needed to try, because no one in the Order ever made a public show of their emotions. Now he had to confront Hux's, and this placed him right where Hux wanted him.

"I'm sorry. I seem to... I've been very stressed."

No answer. Ren didn't know what to say. Hux shook his head, as if confused, gave a humorless, self-deprecating chuckle, and took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry", he repeated. "I assure you, I'm" - gentle breath - "I'm fine. I might be under some mental duress, but" - looking up into Ren's eyes, as earnestly, eagerly as he could - "I will not disappoint you."

The effect was obvious. Ren still looked awkward, his fist clenching at his side, hesitating, but his eyes were gentle, his expression open. It was obvious: he didn't know how to, but Ren had the urge to help.

Another step towards him, and Ren seemed to lean forward, too.

"I just-- I just..."

And, squeezing his eyes shut to make more fake tears flow out, Hux reached forward, hesitant and uncertain, with just one hand. A febrile gesture, as if he was too confused, too overwhelmed to know what he was doing. It worked. After a moment, he felt arms wrap around him, and he was pulled into Ren's embrace.

It was obvious Ren hadn't hugged anyone in a very, very long time. He was completely unmoving, pressing Hux against his chest and clearly trying to figure out where he should put his hands. Hux, for his part, grabbed onto his tunic tightly, holding on close and faking a couple of hiccuping sobs. He dared bury his face in Ren's neck, and Ren let him. He breathed in the man's smell. He smelled good.

After a moment he pulled back just slightly, appearing reluctant to let go.

"Thank you", he said, quiet and bashful. "I think... I think I needed that."

Ren's face was pink, his eyes still wide, his pupil dilated. Good. And, for the coup de grace:

"I needed you."

Ren tugged him closer again at that, looking like he _wanted_ , but didn't know what. _I've got to do everything myself_ , Hux thought, as he reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

It was as kissing with virgins often was. Shy, uncoordinated, not very good. Warm, and wet. Ren tried to slip tongue too early, but Hux, eager to keep his favor, allowed it - slid out a soft moan to encourage him. Ren's arms tightened around him and he almost found it a bit hard to breathe.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, and looked Ren in the eye, schooling himself into an innocent expression, lips slightly parted still, as if he'd not had enough just yet.

"Please", he whispered, a word he'd probably never said to Ren before. He grabbed the man's hand. "Come to bed with me."

Ren couldn't even answer; he just nodded, his plush, red lower lip trembling just so with desire. Exquisite. Hux would tease him for ages. He pulled him by the hand into his bedroom, and sat on the crisply made bed. Ren sat next to him and promptly started to try and gather him into his arms again. He was taking a lot of initiative. Perhaps Hux had pushed the helpless act a bit too much. Their lips met again, and Hux made an effort to coax a gentle, slow rhythm, waiting a bit before allowing Ren's tongue, meeting it with his own and taking the time to taste him. It was better, then.

Finally, he pushed on Ren's shoulders, gently, making him lay back onto the bed, and he climbed on top of him, straddling his massive body. Ren was red in the face now, his strong chest moving up and down with each of his heavy breaths. Hux pressed his ass down just so against his crotch and watched Ren's hands twitch up towards him.

"I want you", Hux breathed, trying to sound more desperate than he really was. It came surprisingly easy. He _did_ want Ren. He started grabbing at the tunic again, trying to remove it, and Ren helped, pulling off his belt and undoing his tunic so he could shrug it off.

He was beautiful underneath - big and strong, all smooth skin and muscle. Hux leaned down and kissed at his chest, trying to look more hesitant about it than he really was. Ren's hands found his hips and ground him down on his cock. Hux could feel it harden underneath him. He liked _that_ , but being grabbed and used like some kind of pillow to grind on wasn't what he was here for, so he sat back up and moved off Ren, out of the hold of his needy hands.

He tugged his undershirt off, letting Ren see his chest again, and made a bit of a show out of pulling down his underwear, trying his best to give a dainty, virginal look. It all went better when he pretended he wasn't nearly as experienced as he really was. He let his thighs fall open and reveled in the wanting stare he got from Ren, gaze fixed on his half-hard cock.

"You're all smooth", said Ren. He was; Hux didn't let pubic hair grow on him any more than any other body hair. He lowered his head a little, as if bashful.

"I want to... I want you to have me", he said, and he reached under his pillow and pulled out a small bottle of lube he kept there in case he did manage his seduction plan. He didn't offer for Ren to prepare him; he wouldn't know how to do it well, would probably go too rough or too fast. Instead, he shuffled closer to him, leaning in to kiss him again. Ren's hands fell on his waist and held him upright as he covered his fingers in lube and reached back to finger himself.

He always found it so much more pleasurable to open himself up when someone's tongue was in his mouth. It was a little disappointing, therefore, when after a few moments Ren broke the kiss and said, almost shyly: "I want to watch." Still, it was an opportunity to put on a show, and Hux loved that, so he nodded. He removed his finger and knelt, his back to Ren, lowering his face into the mattress and arching his back as far as he could. He could hear the shuddering breath Ren took in at the sight of him plunging his finger back in his hole, giving a gentle groan to really sell it. In truth, a single finger didn't do much for him - he'd had much more - so he hurried into a second one, easily opening himself once he was well lubed up.

Ren hovered near, fingers touching his thighs but still uncertain, going nowhere near his hand, not trying to help. It was for the best. Hux enjoyed feeling his big, warm hands caressing his thighs.

He heard fabric rustling behind him and guessed Ren was taking off his pants, and couldn't help but look back, trying to get a good look at his cock. The glimpse he managed to get was enough to get him to full hardness. It looked huge, thick; a massive, hard thing nestled in dark curls, the head already wet. He shoved a third finger inside almost too fast, fucking himself roughly and giving a more genuine moan. A fourth came close, because with how big Ren seemed to be, he'd need it. Once he could comfortably move all four fingers back and forth, he pulled them out, sitting up and turning to face Ren.

His eyes immediately found Ren's cock, and he confirmed what he'd glimpsed. It must have been 8 inches, he thought, so thick, practically dripping with precum, and oh, what a waste it had been for something this beautiful to have never been used.

He straddled Ren's lap again and pulled him into another gentle kiss, one arm secure around his shoulder, and the other reaching down for a first touch to that glorious cock. It was warm, filling his hand so nicely, big enough that he could give a satisfying, long stroke up and down its length. Ren moaned into his mouth.

"I want it", Hux whispered close again Ren's lips, and he moved until the head of his cock was pressed just against his hole. He gave just a single beat of wait to build the tension, and then lowered himself, letting the head push into him.

Even having been prepared with four of his fingers, Ren was almost too big. The head pushed in easily enough, but the rest was a stretch, and he had to fuck himself on just a couple of inches, slowly, to ease into it. Underneath him, Ren threw his head back, mouth open and panting hard, his hands twitching on the sheets. Hux grabbed one and brought it to his chest, guiding it over his skin, rubbing the big palm against his nipple for some friction. He didn't expect Ren's other hand to come up and grab his hip, strong and demanding, and start pulling him down his cock.

"Wait--" he started to instruct, about to start coaching Ren on how exactly they would do this - Ren laying down, touching him gently, and Hux fucking himself on his cock nice and slow, practically using him like a big, sexy, and very responsive dildo.

He didn't get a chance. Suddenly Ren's hand was out of his grasp, and it was also on his hip, and an unexpectedly determined grip was pulling him all the way down his cock. The moan Hux gave was very real.

He was so full, suddenly, every last massive inch sinking into him, giving him no time to adjust. He tried to reclaim control, his hands going to Ren's chest to support himself, wanting to tell him to wait, to go slow, to let him get used to it, but there was no time to do anything but gasp as he was pulled up again, just a little bit, and then shoved onto Ren's cock once more.

"So good", said Ren, a strained, breathless sound, and Hux looked down to him to find him still slack-mouthed, his eyes now closed, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "So good", Ren repeated, almost choking it out as he shoved Hux up and down his cock again, and fuck, he was so strong, he was moving him like he weighed nothing. Hux would have fallen forward if it hadn't been for his hands scrambling to steady him on Ren's chest. He tried to figure out if this felt good or bad, and determined somehow that the awful, burning, overwhelming thing he was feeling was pleasure. His belly felt warm, he was almost light-headed, overcome with the intense fullness in his ass, Ren's cock so deep in him it felt like it had replaced all his organs. He was brought up and down it, fast and rough, and he dimly realized that he was the one being used like a toy - like one of these artificial holes you could buy, those cock sleeves some men would masturbate with. Ren wasn't even touching him or his cock, didn't kiss him or his nipples, didn't even look at him - his eyes were closed and all of him seemed focused on one thing: using Hux to make himself cum.

Hux had never thought that seeing himself used as something akin to a vulgar masturbatory toy would ever arouse him. He was wrong.

Desperately still he tried to right the situation, to get some form of control back. He made a move to get off Ren's cock, thinking perhaps he should make use of the pair of handcuffs he kept in his drawer. If Ren couldn't watch his hands, he'd have to make him.

Instead of letting him go, though, Ren fluidly followed his movement, moving to the side and rolling them over, his cock still buried in Hux's ass. Hux gasped at the sudden weight of Ren on top of him, his huge chest crushing him down into the mattress.

Then Ren started really fucking him.

He'd thought the pace was fast before. It was nothing. Suddenly Ren was bucking into him wildly, his cock brutally pumping in and out, so hard his whole body was shaken by it. Helplessly he grabbed onto the sheets, his head falling back and a litany of broken moans escaping him.

It was so _good_. His prostate was constantly stimulated, and with Ren practically pushing him down into the mattress with his weight, his cock was pressed between their stomachs, being mercilessly rubbed, his precum making the slide smooth and easy. Usually, when he'd ride someone, he'd also have to jerk himself off at the same time, coordinating his own movements, but right now there was nothing for him to do but take the rough fucking. Even if he'd tried to move his hands, he didn't feel he could. They were twitching helplessly in the sheets.

"Good", Ren was saying, again, somewhere close to his ear. "So good", and then, "mine", and he felt a wet burn at his shoulder, just at the juncture of his neck, and managed to realize Ren was biting him.

Suddenly everything went still. Hux's head was spinning, his breath coming in short bursts. Ren's cock was still deep inside him, the man shuddering and panting. Hux distantly noticed he was being filled with cum. _Finally_. Now Ren would move off him and let him regain some form of dignity. He'd get to sit up, convince Ren to suck him off - it'd be the least he could do after all this - and then shoo him off before he needed to assess how good this had all felt.

Ren pulled out of him, slowly, and he was just forming the thought "I hope I'm not drooling right now" before he was suddenly turned around, his hips pulled up, and Ren was plunging back into him.

"So good", he heard again. He didn't understand. Didn't Ren just cum? How could he go again instantly? He should have at least some form of a refractory period, Hux thought dimly. Clearly, Ren was unconcerned with that very rational concept, though, because suddenly he was jackhammering into him again and Hux's thoughts turned to mush.

It _was_ "so good". He'd never felt this acted upon, this _used_ during sex before, and it felt _so good_. He simply laid there, his ass up and his face in the sheets, incoherently crying out in pleasure as Ren fucked him. His whole body was burning now, he was sweating. His cock bobbed against his stomach with every thrust.

"Need to mount you", said Ren somewhere. "Need to mate." Those were probably the only words he knew for sex; if he'd never been taught about it, perhaps the closest he could find was what he knew of animals.

"Need to breed you", Ren groaned, and the pleasure in Hux's stomach burst as he came all over the sheets.

Ren didn't seem to notice. Hux had no choice but to remain there, oversensitive, wracked with shudders, his orgasm drawn out until it was painful. Still Ren fucked him through it, pumping into his prostate until Hux thought he'd need to beg him to stop. Finally, _finally_ , Ren stilled again, and again he felt hot cum pour into him.

He tried to scramble away in case Ren somehow managed to keep going still, and found he couldn't move at all. His limbs were twitching uselessly. His hips were held up only by Ren's grip. Thankfully, instead of continuing to fuck him, Ren pulled out, shakily sat next to him.

Respite, Hux thought thankfully, until he was turned onto his back again and Ren started to suck at his neck.

He was too tired to even squirm. Shivers and ragged moans came through him as Ren roughly bit and sucked bruises into his throat, his shoulders, his chest. He made no effort to make Ren stop when his hands started roaming his thighs, stroking his overstimulated cock, or when Ren's mouth found his nipple and he started to suck on it.

As Ren explored Hux's body, fingers fell between his open legs and at his gaping, abused hole. As soon as he felt his cum starting to drip out, he pushed it back inside with two thick fingers. Hux found it in himself to cry out as Ren thrust his fingers in and out and forced his cum back into him.

"Need to breed", he breathed against Hux's chest, who made no effort to point out how ridiculous that was. He doubted Ren was in any state to listen to reason.

He only got a few more minutes of approximate respite before Ren moved between his thighs - his cock, rock hard again, pushing back into him. He laid there limply as he was used once more; his sensitive cock did its best to grow into another erection. Ren bit into his neck a few more times, fucked into his prostate again and again, and Hux felt another helpless orgasm roll through him, covering his stomach in cum. Ren fucked him through it until it grew almost painful again; then, numb; finally, mercifully, Hux passed out.

He awoke again an indeterminate amount of time later - probably a few minutes, but who knew? - to find he was still being fucked. His own cock was limp but it valiantly tried to throb as his prostate was constantly thrust into. Ren's pace had gone a little slower, but it was still hard and vicious, hips slapping into him loudly. It seemed he'd taken no notice of his bout of unconsciousness. Hux closed his eyes and allowed himself to pass out again.

  
When he eventually came to, he was still in bed.

Hux felt sticky and sweaty. His entire lower body felt very sore. There was a dull throbbing all over his neck. Ren's arm was thrown over him, pressing him into his chest, a bit too warm for comfort. Pushing a hand down to probe at his hole, Hux found it still raw, gaping slightly, and dripping with so much cum it was evident Ren had filled him at least once more while he was out. He couldn't help but picture it - Ren fucking his unconscious body, coming inside him once, twice, who knew how many times while he was completely unaware of it. Hux should have felt bad for finding the thought slightly arousing, but that would come later. He was too sore and tired, right now.

"I'm going to need a day off", he said out loud, his voice rough. Ren didn't answer; he was fast asleep. Hux knew he needed to drink some water, rehydrate, or he'd have a terrible headache and a terribly dry throat when he next awoke. He also knew there was no way he could fight Ren's heavy arm off his waist, stand up, and make his way into his bathroom yet. He did the next best thing: curled up into Ren's chest and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As one might guess from the original prompt, Hux did not plan for the sex to go the way it does and initially makes an attempt to change the dynamic, which fails. This could be seen as dubious consent, which is why I've tagged it. Also, Hux passes out at one point and Ren continues to have sex with him, which hasn't been previously agreed upon but which Hux doesn't mind. Otherwise, while these characters are still the inconsiderate assholes they always are, this is consensual.


End file.
